Sexual Tension
by Hello Sunshine
Summary: A story about some sexual tension between Amy and Knuckles...pretty random and fairly pointless, but I'd like to think an over-all fun read!  3rd and FINAL Chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is like, a super pointless one shot that's not quite a romance but not quite friendship either. More like sexual tension, one upping each other and reaching a new understanding of their friendship. I suppose I could write other chapters and make it a full blown romance, but I think I like it the way it is. I hope you guys like it, it's my first Sonic fic so everyone may be a little OOC (keep in mind that I intended Amy to be that way at least). Anyways I hope you all like it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Amy Rose grunted from her place underneath the Tornado 4.0. Her jade eyes stared up into the machinery of the small plane, shaking her head at Tails' incessant need to make things more complicated than they actually were. Absently wiping her small hands on her grease-soaked coveralls she called out to the two-tailed genius.

"Tails, pass me the monkey wrench, I think there's a bolt loose under here," Amy looked down her nose to see a big hand holding out the aforementioned wrench to her. Without thanking her friend she tightened the bolt and checked the other ones around it before heaving a sigh and sliding out from underneath the jet.

"Tails I gotta say, you gotta stop making things so darn..." Amy stopped short upon seeing the smirking form of a certain echidna, instead of the anticipated orange fox. Knuckles was leaning against the workroom table, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and amethyst eyes sparkling with mirth. Amy pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh. It's you," she said flatly, getting up from the floor and heading to the sink.

"Oh. It's you," Knuckles mocked, following her movements with his eyes. Amy Rose certainly had grown up. If someone had told him 5 years ago that Amy Rose Hedgehog would no longer be chasing around Sonic but helping Tails repair the latest model of the Tornado, dressed in navy cover-alls, pink fur tinged with grease and quills held back messily by a thick navy bandana, Knuckles may have died laughing. Only he was pretty sure he wasn't dead, and Amy was standing in all her glory in front of him, washing her hands and trying to get the grease off of them.

"Where's Tails?" Amy questioned, keeping her eyes on her hands the entire time.

"With Sonic," Knuckles supplied, unhelpfully. Amy turned her head to glare at him and he smirked at her again.

"Thank you Capitan Obvious," she muttered sarcastically. There was silence between them as she dried her hands and moved past Knuckles into Tails' house. She made her way gracefully through the hallways lined with pictures of their friends. She smiled at each one, humming gently as she passed a picture of Cream and Cheese making moon-eyes at Tails, who smiled at the camera tightly. The next was of Amy and Rouge in the kitchen, glaring at the camera, covered in flour, then Knuckles standing atop Shadow and Sonic (who had taken and tired each other out), hands thrown in the air in mock victory.

She progressed into the small kitchen and turned the kettle on; she had moved in with Tails a few years ago when she realized that the kitsune had more than enough room and living in the city began to get expensive. It was a good partnership: Tails and Amy were close enough in age to enjoy each other's company without bugging each other (completely) and Amy learned through Tails how to do basic mechanic work which was a big help and allowed him to experiment with and create other outrageous things. She was also attending school to be a nurse: someone had to get the boys all fixed up when they did stupid things after all. At 19, Amy finally felt as if she was coming into her own. She had decided several years prior (around the time she moved in with Tails) that chasing Sonic was hopeless. Not only that, but her feelings for him had faded somewhat. She still loved him: she probably always would, what with him being her first love and all. But she no longer felt the need to pursue him or to idolize him; she had long realized that maybe Sonic wasn't the one for her. Time would be the one to make that judgement but until then Amy was content to be close friends with Sonic and the rest of the team and to live her life the way _she_ wanted to. She turned to see Knuckles sitting at the kitchen table, reading that morning's newspaper.

"How much time do I have?" she questioned and Knuckles paused from his reading and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Half an hour I'd say," the echidna grunted before going back to the newspaper. Rolling her eyes, Amy took off for the bathroom intending to at least get as presentable as she could before leaving the house: she reeked of oil.

Back in the kitchen, Knuckles' ears pricked at the sound of the shower being turned on, but he remained completely engrossed in the newspaper. After a while the kettle started to sing and he got up to pour some hot water into a bright green travel mug that Amy had prepared with a tea bag before she went to shower. While Knuckles and Amy still bickered, the echidna knew it was friendly teasing as opposed to when they were younger and generally couldn't stand each other. He hadn't known when it happened but at some point along the way he began to consider Amy as a close friend and ally, not some annoying groupie and liability. Her mechanic and nursing abilities were highly valued by the team: there wasn't one of them who hadn't been nursed back to health by the pink hedgehog. Not only that but Amy had a mean right hook and wasn't afraid to play dirty, unlike Sonic and Tails. Knuckles could appreciate the fact that regardless of her feelings towards fighting dirty, she was well aware that bad guys didn't play by the rules and wasn't afraid to play on their level. It made her a dynamic fighter and someone you definitely wanted on your side.

Amy shuffled into the kitchen just then, coming over to screw the lid onto her mug and combing her quills into place with her fingers. She was wearing a pair of dark, nearly black, skinny jeans with a white tank top under a red lace shirt. She snapped a white headband into place that matched her white ballet flats. Picking up the travel mug she turned back to Knuckles smiling slightly.

"Ready!" she chirped as he rolled his eyes and walked to and out the front door.

"So, where are we headed?" Amy questioned while taking a sip from her mug. Knuckles jerked his head toward the city as they walked calmly beside each other.

"City, to 'borrow' some reports from GUN on a disturbance in Emerald Coast that they have been conveniently keeping from us." Amy's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about this.

"What is it?" Amy asked, referring to the disturbance. Knuckles levelled her with a stern look.

"Who else?" he asked with a snort. "Tails and Sonic are down there now, checking it out and trying out Tails' new invisibility cloak." It was Amy's turn to snort as they strolled into the outskirts of the city.

"He reads too much Harry Potter," Knuckles just shook his head, dreadlocks flying around his face. They past a few others that they recognized on their way to the GUN station in the city and Amy smiled and waved while Knuckles inclined his head. About a block away both stopped and eyed what they could see of the GUN building.

It was a tall glass building that looked dark and foreboding. Of course Amy and Knuckles knew their way into and around the building fairly well by now and therefore felt no fear looking at the dark glass, only a building sense of anticipation. GUN never had liked sharing information with the "Sonic Team" but they liked it even less when said information was stolen from them right from under their noses. The two groups weren't hostile to each other, just openly competitive. However Sonic's team had one up on GUN members: they knew Eggman and his devious, harebrained schemes better than anyone else. So while GUN wasted time researching cited disturbances, the team of heroes moved in on Eggman and sent him packing, waiting until the time he would come back.

"Ready?" Knuckles asked although he didn't anticipate an answer. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at the pink hedgehog, who smirked back at him.

**15 minutes later**

"Too easy, too easy!" Amy celebrated in a fake Italian accent. Knuckles laughed as well, handing over the papers to Amy who scanned them as they walked away from the glass building and the commotion they left behind them.

"Hm. Weird, robotic noises and high-energy readings from the shore line. Wonder what it could be?" Amy questioned sarcastically and Knuckles smirked at her again – Amy was the best person to go on reconnaissance missions with. Sonic always attempted to do it on his own (and ended up drawing more attention to himself), Tails was too technical, Rouge thought she knew everything and Shadow never spoke. Knuckles fondly thought that he and Amy were probably the best duo on the team – he then proceeded to banish that thought and shook his head violently.

"Fleas oh Master Guardian?" Amy questioned, eyebrow raised. Knuckles just glared at her, both for the jab and the way she had entered his thoughts in any sort of fond capacity. Used to the echidna's mood swings, Amy just rolled her eyes skywards and trudged along behind him, good mood not dissipated in the least.

"Emerald Coast ho!" she cried and laughed at her own jubilance when Knuckles sullenly ignored her. Amy resisted rolling her eyes a second time: Knuckles was really so much more fun when he wasn't brooding. Although the brooding certainly did add a mysterious, sexy edge to him…Amy halted in her thoughts and swept them into the furthest recesses of her mind. 'Gross' she thought to herself.

The two friends continued their silent march down to Emerald Coast, only to find the beach completely empty. No sunbathers, sand-castle builders, and certainly no Sonic or Tails. Cautiously they stepped onto the sand, looking around warily.

"They are invisible," Amy reminded quietly from the corner of her mouth as she unconsciously stepped closer to the echidna, senses heightened as she surveyed the empty beach.

"With this you mean?" Knuckles asked sardonically, reaching down and pulling up an inky black cloak. Amy took it from him gently rubbing one hand over the silky material and watching as her hand became invisible.

"That would be it," she breathed, trying to quell the sudden rush of fear she felt for her friends.

"They're fine," Knuckles assured her, placing one of his giant hands on her shoulder. "It's Sonic and Tails. They have at least one brain between the two of them, and two sets of muscle. They'll be fine." Amy smiled at him gratefully before the two of them continued creeping across the sand, searching for any hint of where they might have gone. The sand was disturbed, indicating a struggle of some sort, but other than that Amy couldn't see anything else that indicated their whereabouts.

"Over here," Knuckles called out softly, and Amy turned to see him crouching by a rock wall. Jogging over, Amy could clearly see Tails' watch lying broken in the sand. Half the strap and the shattered face were visible, but the other strap was hidden _under_ the wall. Knuckles and Amy shared a look before scouring the face of the wall for any buttons or weird indentations. After thoroughly searching for a few minutes, Amy stepped back frowning.

"He must be able to control it from inside," Amy stated placing her hands on her hips. Knuckles grinned wickedly, indicating that she step back further.

"No problem," before he threw back his fists and slammed them quickly into the rock a few dozen times. A short while later Amy fanned her hand in front of her face to dispel the rock dust lingering in the air while staring into a sinister looking tunnel made of metal.

"Very inconspicuous," she said sarcastically as Knuckles gestured for her to enter the tunnel.

"Hey, I got the job done," the echidna said with a shrug. Amy threw an irritated look over her shoulder.

"And probably cost Tails and Sonic some needed time! Some friend you are!" she snapped and Knuckles glowered at her, fists clenching at his sides.

"Just because I'm not madly in love with Sonic doesn't mean that I don't consider him my friend! Sorry for not being a love-struck puppy your highness!" Amy whirled around on Knuckles in dimly lit tunnel. Even with as little light as they had, Knuckles could tell that Amy's muzzle was an angry shade of red.

"When is everyone going to drop that?! It's like every time I'm concerned for his safety every one thinks it's because I'm in love with him! I'm _over _Sonic!" Knuckles glowered right back at the angry female, not backing down at the livid undercurrent he caught in her voice.

"Yeah, over the moon!" Amy narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when Knuckles caught sight of a red, blinking light coming towards them in the tunnel. He could see the red laser scanning the area around the little robot and knew that if they stayed like that in the middle of the tunnel, they would surely be caught. Catching a glimpse of a dark closet-type space off to their left, Knuckles roughly grabbed Amy and drew her, despite her protests, into the tiny space hoping it could provide some safety from the robot. Their fronts were melded together in the small space, and they were basically standing muzzle to muzzle. Knuckles could feel her small legs straddling one of his own, her hot, angry breathe fanning across his face.

"Hey!" Amy protested, attempting to struggle against him. "Let me go Knuckle-head!" Realizing that if Amy kept struggling and yelling at him they would definitely be caught he sought some way to quiet her. His hands however, were occupied with keeping her arms at her sides so she wouldn't start hitting him: he used the only other thing he could think of. Without really thinking about it, Knuckles leaned in and pressed his lips against Amy's, just as she opened her mouth to yell at him again. It had the desired effect: Amy stopped talking and moving, too shocked and standing stock-still.

Knuckles was beginning to feel a bit foolish for not just telling her about the robot when all of a sudden Amy was kissing him back and the last thing on his mind was that robot. Hands sliding to her waist Knuckles attempted to draw her closer, which was virtually impossible as they were already so close. Amy brought her hands to his chest, running her hands over him urgently. In the hallway, the robot beeped its way by them, not noticing the intertwined echidna and hedgehog in the dark space on the side. It continued its journey to investigate the door of the tunnel, as his master had asked him, therefore not being aware of or alerting Eggman to the intruders' presence.

Requiring air, they broke apart, staring at each other wide eyed and silently. Neither spoke for an extended period of time.

"The robot is gone" Knuckles finally said, his voice huskier than usual as he stared at Amy's pink, kiss-bruised lips.

"Right," she breathed. Neither moved for a minute before sense took a hold of them and they scurried from the space. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Knuckles gestured down the tunnel.

"After you," Amy ducked her head and set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. A few turns and destroyed robots later (neither wanted to take the chance and hide anywhere from another robot) the two were still silent.

"I'm not in love with Sonic" Knuckles jerked his head to look at Amy. She wasn't looking at him, staring instead further down the halls. "But I'm not in love with you either."

"Ya sure? Cause, I'm not so sure Ames- that was a pretty heated…"

"Shut it Knuckle-head," Amy bit out in monotone. Knuckles smirked and sidled closer to the pink hedgehog.

"Aw come on Amy, don't be such a prude, we could make a habit of this if you want," Knuckles grinned wolfishly before he suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall.

"Really Knuckles? Could we? You seem to know exactly what I want…"Amy purred in his ear. Suddenly caught off guard Knuckles stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him, who was tracing a slender finger across his chest.

"Uh-Well-I mean I-Uh-if you want?" he finished meekly. Amy batted her lashes at him moving in closer and closer while Knuckles panicked internally. All of a sudden Amy let go of him and he stumbled slightly.

"Actually, I think I'm good. Let's go Knuckle-head," and with that she moved gracefully down the hallway, smirking deeply as Knuckles was left growling behind her as he realized she had turned the tables on him.

"Brat." Knuckles muttered and he heard Amy's tinkling laughter float down to him as he pouted his way after her. Suddenly Amy stopped and pressed herself against the wall. She motioned for Knuckles to stay quiet as he crept up beside her. They were next to a doorway, where they could hear Eggman's angry screaming and Sonics' arrogant laughter. They rolled their eyes at each other – of course Sonic would be infuriating the Doctor when he clearly had the upper hand.

"What's the plan?" Amy whispered in his ear. Knuckles just grinned at her and winked.

"Stay behind me and don't get in trouble, alright doll?" Amy growled angrily at him as he leaped out in front of the door and smashed his fists through the metal door as if it were tin.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright! We showed Eggman whose boss!" Sonic whooped as they walked along the sandy beaches of the Emerald Coast, away from the smoking ruins of Eggman's secret lab. Tails was laughing as the two of them wrestled in the sand happily, enjoying being free and beating the Doctor – again.

"So you gonna come over to my place later?" Knuckles questioned quietly to Amy as they walked behind their two friends. Amy sent a death glare his way and he chortled at the look in her eyes. 'If looks could kill…'he thought smugly.

"Knuckles Echidna I will hurt you and not feel bad about it" she ground out. He tossed his head to the side, dreadlocks jumping.

"Whatever. You want me." Amy stared at him incredulously, eyes narrowed. Suddenly Sonic was between them, arms thrown around both their shoulders, bringing them awkwardly close together.

"Aw come-on guys – you could at least pretend you like each other for a minute. You guys were the heroes today. Well sort of, I mean I did most of the work…" Simultaneously rolling their eyes they pushed Sonic away, laughing as he fell into the sand. "Hey!" he protested loudly.

"I have an Emerald to watch." Knuckles said with finality, walking towards Angel Island.

"And I have a Tornado to finish fixing" Amy sniffed, walking in the direction of Tails' shop.

"I don't get it – you guys are supposed to be friends" Sonic whined as Tails snickered silently at him sitting in the sand like a child.

Stopping, Knuckles and Amy looked at each other for a while. Jade and amethyst met as they studied the other for a minute.

"We'll start being friends when he stops wanting my body," Amy deadpanned, turning to walk away. Knuckles stared dumbfounded after her as Tails and Sonic looked dumbfounded at the exchange.

"Wait, what?" Sonic questioned staring at Knuckles as his face went red.

"What? I don't know what she's talking about! I think she's off her rocker..." Knuckles trailed off as the kitsune and blue hedgehog started accusatorily at him. "Whatever you morons: have _you_ ever kissed her?" With that he stormed off towards Angel Island, hearing Tails wailing behind him and Sonic gagging, all while Amy Rose giggled musically on her way over the hills. Knuckles shook his head – she may have gotten the upper hand this time, but they were in a whole new ball-game now and he knew how to play dirty - literally. Knuckles grinned in anticipation – he was actually looking forward to their next meeting for once.

Bring it on Amy Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Someone asked for part 2 and I wasn't going to do one, but I got to thinking and this came to mind. I _may _even do a third part (about Knuckles), but I am undecided as of right now. We'll have to see. Please provide constructive criticism if you feel it's needed – just let me know what you think about this one. I don't think I've ever written anything quite like this!

-1-

Amy felt the stare burning a hole in her back. She tried not to let it bother her; gritting her teeth she pulled on the wrench more fiercely. The burning continued undaunted, and Amy felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple as she flexed her muscles to their limit in an attempt to ignore the calculating eyes watching her every movement for a slip-up, any indication to what she was thinking. Releasing a woosh of breath as the screw became loose; Amy closed her jade eyes tiredly and came to a decision. It was better to have the awkward conversation then to have to work like this all afternoon.

"What." She asked pertly, turning around and catching Tails' enquiring stare. Flushing the two tailed fox turned back to his blueprints, only to realize that he was holding them upside down. Hoping against all hope that his roommate wouldn't notice, he pretended to not have heard her question. Hands on her hips Amy Rose smirked at the kitsune's discomfort. 'Serves him right for being a creep' she thought smugly.

"That's upside down Tails. Now, why were you staring at me?" Muzzle still heavily coloured, he attempted to meet her eyes with an innocent look, which unfortunately did not succeed as Amy snorted in laughter. Her coveralls were open and tied around her waist with a white tank top underneath: even with air conditioning Tails' shop was more like a sauna. Tails was dressed similarly: at 18 he'd grown out after he had shot up, resulting in a broad shouldered, proportioned young man. He was no longer the awkward, freakish youngster he had been and Amy appreciated the change. As good friend as he was, Amy certainly wasn't blind to her roommate's good looks – and neither were most of Station Square's young women. Unfortunately for them Tails was particularly oblivious to the attention he garnered resulting in heavy teasing from Knuckles and Sonic and plenty of awkward situations for the kitsune.

"Did you really kiss Knuckles?" he blurted out before he could come to his senses and stop himself. Amy stopped tapping her foot and stared, eyes narrowed at Tails who fidgeted under her gaze. Shrugging she turned back to the Tornado.

"So what if I did? Does it change anything?" Tails pondered her question thoughtfully. He supposed it didn't really, in the end. Sonic could never return the feelings the pink hedgehog had once held for him: the blue blur was too involved in himself and in saving Mobius, and Amy wasn't selfish enough to ask him to give up being a hero or his travelling, spontaneous ways. Tails was happy for her if she decided to move on, even if moving on to Knuckles (of all people) wasn't what he had in mind for her. The kitsune shrugged, even though Amy couldn't see him.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," he admitted frankly. Amy nodded absently, figuring the conversation was over.

"But…"as he trailed off Amy tensed and turned to face her friend, leaning against the Tornado.

"But what Tails?" he looked at her, significantly less awkward because he felt that he held a logical point and could now effectively discuss the situation with Amy.

"Well, I mean, you loved Sonic but he was too devoted to his fast-paced hero life. Isn't Knuckles equally devoted to his solitary guardian life? Don't you have to ask yourself if you mean more to him then the Emerald?" Amy's brow furrowed and a dark look flitted across her face.

"Who says I'm in love with Knuckles?" she demanded heatedly. Tails recoiled slightly, but held his ground.

"Well, I just assumed…" Amy cut in off.

"Well you assumed wrong Tails. I'm not in love with Knuckles," she stated firmly.

"No offense Amy, but it's not really like you to go around kissing random friends," Tails said, raising an eyebrow. Amy frowned back in annoyance.

"Kissing doesn't always mean something Tails!"

"With you it does," he said calmly before shrugging and turning back to his blueprints. The pink hedgehog huffed in annoyance before placing the wrench on the table.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower," Tails just hummed a response, already absorbed in his planning.

Amy stormed through the hallways to the bathroom, grumbling under her breath.

-2-

Walking through Station Square Amy lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the intense sunlight. Even though she had her very large, very round sunglasses on, the sun was still very intense. She was wearing a pair of black flip flops, jean shorts and a red tank top – it was too hot to wear anything else. She suddenly spotted a yellow and orange spot ahead of her and grinned, running through the crowd (pushing really, if the angry looks other people were sending her was any indication).

"Cream!" she shouted, waving her hand frantically. The small rabbit turned around, smile lighting up her face when she spotted her friend. She stepped off to the side of the sidewalk and smoothed down her yellow and orange flower-patterned sundress, waiting patiently. Amy finally reached her and the two friends hugged enthusiastically before continuing to walk slowly down the street.

"So, what's new with you?" Amy inquired, listening intently as Cream relayed stories about how Vector had brought roses for Vanilla and a sunflower for Cream and about the kids at her school and how they thought she was so cool for being friends (and an un-official member) of the Sonic team.

"What about you?" the cream coloured rabbit asked in her quiet manner. Amy shook her head and shrugged one shoulder.

"Nada – my life is the same as it always is. Fix the Tornado, save Tails and Sonic, fix the Tornado again, do modifications in the Tornado, kick some Buttnik butt and then fix the Tornado again." Both girls laughed as they came to a stop at the corner of Cream's street.

"And how's Mr. Knuckles?" the sweet rabbit inquired innocently. Alarm bells went off in Amy's head but she kept her voice neutral and smiled.

"Oh you know how he is. He's probably off somewhere, perfectly content being a grouch!" Cream just nodded, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Are you living up on Angel Island with him now? Or do you still live with Tails – you do so much work on the Tornado it would make sense for you to stay there but at the same time it must be hard being so far apart from Mr. Knuckles." Silence reigned between the two young women, Cream looking at her friend expectantly and Amy, mouth agape staring at her.

"What?" Amy finally spluttered. "Where did you get that idea?! Why on Mobius would I live on Angel Island?!" Cream visibly recoiled, making Amy feel only slightly guilty about sounding so hostile.

"Well…I heard you kissed him." Cream said tentatively. Amy's face grew red.

"Where did you hear that?!"

"Vector told my mother and I about it…so you didn't kiss him?" Cream seemed legitimately confused – Vector had seemed so sure and it wasn't like him to gossip.

"Well, I didn't say I didn't kiss him…." Amy trailed off, slightly uncomfortable.

"So you did then?" Cream asked still slightly confused.

"Well yes, I guess I did, but that doesn't mean I want to live with him or anything. I'm not in love with him! For heaven's sake I told him that I wasn't in love with him! I'm allowed to kiss people and for it not to mean anything!" Amy sounded perturbed, but Cream frowned slightly at her older friend.

"A kiss _always_ means something Amy," she said, sounding much older then she was. Amy frowned, suddenly irritated with her younger friend.

"It doesn't always mean something Cream – besides how many boys have _you_ kissed?" Cream flushed but shook her head.

"No one – because I know that kisses mean something and I am waiting for it to be with someone special. If you kissed Mr. Knuckles, it's because you think there's something special about him," to Amy, that sounded more like an accusation.

"If by special you mean he's like Oscar the Grouch, then yeah, I suppose I think he's pretty special" she responded sarcastically. Cream shook her head again.

"Whatever you say Amy," she said with a shrug before waving goodbye and continuing down the street, where she could see her Mother and Vector waiting at the end of the driveway for her. Seriously irritated now, Amy rolled her eyes and stormed away from the corner, not even waiting to see if Cream made it to her Mother safely.

"Whatever, I'm going to shop."

-3-

Amy flipped through the racks in the store irritably, not really registering the clothing that she was looking at. 'Stupid Tails, stupid Cream…What do they know?' she thought to herself as she stopped at a red, high-waisted pencil skirt. As she contemplated the skirt she heard someone stop beside her in the aisle, flipping through the clothing next to her.

"Pretty skirt Pinky – if you like that sort of thing that is," mentally groaning Amy turned, skirt in hand, to face the voluptuous bat standing casually next to her.

"Rouge." She bit out in irritation. Rouge just inclined her head, before turning her eyes back to the racks of clothing. The bat was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, knee high leather boots and a purple tube top.

"So what's new with you?" Rouge asked casually after a few minutes of silence. Amy slammed the skirt back onto the rack, earning her a few stares from her fellow shoppers.

"Why don't you just come right out and say it Rouge – you and everyone else can interfere with my life today!" Rouge just smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"I have nothing to say Rose – except way to go," the bat purred out suggestively. Amy felt the colour rising to her face and groaned, placing a hand over her face.

"It's not like that!" Amy pleaded. Rouge just rolled her eyes, smirk still lingering on her face.

"Sure – we're just going to "pretend" you don't have some sort of hot, steamy, sexual tension with our resident mystery boy guardian. And we'll pretend he isn't tall, broad and handsome with his brooding tendencies. That's a whole lot of restrained emotion – I'll bet he just let's loose in the-"

"ROUGE!" Amy interrupted, practically wailing, face beet red. Rouge just smirked and shrugged, turning back to the clothes.

"Whatever you want darling," she drawled.

"We just kissed once – just once! And it was just a kiss – just one little measley, tiny, steamy kiss!" There was a pause between the two women as Amy considered what she had just said and Rouge's smirk deepened.

"Told you it was steamy" the bat purred, lifting a black mini off the rack. Amy slapped her own face with her hand.

"YOU put that in my mind – it was NOT steamy – I take that back!!"

"You can't take back your subconscious Rosey – Freudian slip much?" Amy growled in frustration. "You know what they say: "Her kisses left something to be desired – the rest of her." At this Rouge winked at the younger girl.

"I'm leaving." Amy dead-panned before turning on her heel and storming from the store. Rouge just laughed throatily before picking up the red skirt Amy had been holding up.

"Hmmm…maybe if I could bring the hemline up…"she considered, holding it against herself.

-4-

Storming around Station Square, Amy glowered at anyone who got in her way. People scurried to get around and away from the obviously furious pink hedgehog. Suddenly Amy felt a wall of wind slam into her back, but knowing better, she continued undaunted.

"What up Ames?" Sonic asked casually, having slowed his steps to walk beside her.

"What up?! What UP?! I'll tell you "what up" Sonic Hedgehog!" Amy whirled on the blue blur, causing him to take a cautious step back. "I kissed Knuckles! I kissed him and it was just a kiss and a kiss doesn't mean anything: it doesn't mean I love him, it doesn't mean I think there's something special about him, it certainly doesn't mean I want to do the nasty with him!" Sonic just stared, green eyes wide in shock. "So you can ask me anything you want because I will tell you – it meant _nothing_!"

"Okay, okay Amy! Jeez!" Sonic held his hands out in front of him in defence and Amy relaxed only slightly. "I wasn't going to say anything like that anyways – I kind of figured it meant nothing," Amy looked at Sonic blankly.

"You did?" she asked cautiously. Sonic nodded, blue quills bouncing messily.

"Well yeah – I mean you and Knuckles? Come on Ames: even _I _know better than that!" at this Sonic threw back his head, laughing loudly. Amy started to get a sick feeling in her stomach but smiled tensely anyways.

"I know – right?" she questioned, suddenly aware how frail her voice sounded. Sonic just continued to laugh like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"I mean Knuckles isn't fast right?"

"Right…" Amy agreed quietly, still staring at Sonic.

"And he's got that emerald to take care of all the time, right?" Amy just nodded wordlessly.

"And he's grouchy and mean and he likes to be alone, right?" Amy felt her heart sink into her stomach a little, and didn't even bother nodding. Everyone knew that about Knuckles – so why was she feeling a little bit hurt?

"Basically what I'm getting at here Ames – in case you couldn't tell – Knuckles isn't _me _and I know how much you were hung up on me," Amy stopped trying to sort out her sinking heart and stared at Sonic, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Wait – what?"

"Kissing Knuckles was obviously your way of trying to get over me. I understand – I mean I know we're friends and I didn't want to hurt you but: I break a lot of hearts Amy." Sonic said it with such seriousness that Amy couldn't do anything but stare for a minute. Suddenly, a vein at her temple started throbbing. Sonic, taking her silence as agreement continued.

"We'll always be friends Amy, but I can't return your feelings so I'm sorry. But you don't have to feel like you have to go to Knuckles to mask your emotions. I _understand_." By this point, the vein in Amy's temple was throbbing. People walking near to them gave them wide berth, and not because they were some of their famed heroes: Amy looked ready for the kill.

"Sonic." Amy said curtly, closing her eyes. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.

"Yes Amy?"

"I'm giving you three seconds to run as far and as fast as you can. Then I will hunt you down, beat you to the ground, make mincemeat of your body and feed you to the fish. Do you understand me?" Sonic gaped at his once-groupie.

"What?" he questioned, as if he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"One." Amy counted, drawing her trusty Piko Piko hammer. Sonic took a step back in surprise, looking wide-eyed at the other hedgehog.

"You can't really be serious!" he exclaimed. Amy opened her eyes and stared him down.

"Two." Panicking Sonic took one look at the competent hands that held the hammer and turned on his heel, taking off with a sonic boom, running faster then he ever had before.

"Three." At that Amy took off running after the blur, murder written on her face.

-5-

Knuckles hummed contentedly, stretching out on the steps of the Temple, turning his face upside down to watch the slowly spinning emerald above him. The sun warmed his body and shined off the emerald. It was a good day for the echidna. He closed his eyes and prepared for his regular afternoon nap when he heard something coming through the trees.

Amethyst eyes snapped open, and Knuckles cocked his head to the side attempting to hear what was there. Upon hearing the sounds coming closer and closer, Knuckles tensed, ready to spring up at any moment. Suddenly, a pink hedgehog burst through the trees. Upon recognizing Amy, Knuckles relaxed and smirked, sitting up on the steps.

"Miss me dollface?" Knuckles questioned teasingly. What he didn't expect was for a furious Amy to face him: jade eyes hard, fists clenched she marched over to him with some sort of purpose. She stomped right over to him, stopping in front of him and Knuckles stood to meet her.

"YOU kissed ME" she said forcefully, jabbing a finger in his chest. Raising an eyebrow Knuckles shrugged.

"Yeah so? You wanted me." Amy narrowed her eyes at the echidna and took a step closer so that they were nearly chest to chest.

"I didn't want you. You kissed me, I kissed back because a kiss is only a kiss. It doesn't _mean anything_." Knuckles stared down at Amy and shrugged slightly.

"Okay, so it's only a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"So I could kiss you again, and it still wouldn't mean anything." Knuckles was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Suddenly the small space between them seemed to be very small and her perfume was overwhelming.

"Er-right." He agreed, somewhat hesitantly. Suddenly Amy's lips were pressed against his fervently, quickly. Before he had time to register what was happening, she had pulled away to look at him.

"See – I'm not in love with you." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Right." Knuckles agreed, somewhat stunned. Just as suddenly, her hands became tangled somewhere in his dreadlocks, lips seeking his. He responded by pulling her closer, two hands pulling her hips towards him. All of a sudden Amy pulled away, both of them breathing hard.

"And see- I don't think there's something special about you."

"Right." He nodded, head spinning slightly. Suddenly Amy was attached to his lips again and she propelled herself forward so forcefully that Knuckles fell backwards, one hand around Amy's waist to keep her steady and the other falling behind them to catch the stairs. The result was Amy pretty much straddling him on the steps of the Temple. The thought that this may be sacrilegious briefly flitted across the back of his mind, but he pushed it away and focused his concentration on Amy. And then she was gone again. Breathing heavily, she didn't speak for a second but Knuckles noticed she didn't move either.

"See-" she paused to draw a breath. "I don't want to do the nasty with you." Knuckles just nodded, far too concerned with figuring out what sort of lip gloss Amy wore to concentrate on what she was saying. For a fourth time she swooped in, pressing her lips to his. When they parted for the fourth time, Knuckles found his hand up the back of Amy's shirt, her hands bracing herself on his chest.

"And I am not in love with Sonic" her voice was breathy, sort of husky and her talking was beginning to drive him insane. Growling, he grabbed her thighs pulling her closer to him. They were sitting muzzle to muzzle on the steps, heavy breathing fanning out across each others faces.

"You better not be in love with Sonic. You better kiss me because you want to, not because you're trying to get over that moron." He ordered huskily. He could feel her trembling slightly underneath his hands, but she met his gaze defiantly.

"If I kiss you Knuckles, it's because I choose to, not because of what everyone else is saying."

"Good."

"And this kissing thing, it stays between us. You better not be going around kissing everyone who chooses to kiss you." Knuckles eyed her slightly.

"Fine."

"Alright." Silence reigned between them, neither moving a muscle.

"Anything else?" Knuckles inquired, eyebrow raised. Amy moved closer to him so that their lips were brushing.

"One thing. When we're done here, you're going to help me find and murder Sonic Hedgehog." Knuckles smirked, and shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, okay."

And the rest of the sunny afternoon was spent in perfect contentedness as Sonic the Hedgehog ran for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last and final chapter for this story! I just want to say I big thanks to everyone who encouraged me and persuaded me to write more than one chapter. As my first Sonic fic, I really had a lot of fun with it and I am really glad you guys seemed to enjoy it! Enjoy!

-1-

Knuckles grunted and strained his muscles to push the Tornado out of Tails' shop and onto the runway. Tails sat in the cockpit, steering the plane and yelling commands back to Knuckles, who kindly ignored them.

"Faster Knuckles! You're not going to get over that little hilly part if you push like a sissy!" Tails yelled back and Knuckles narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Watch it Prower," he growled. Tails just grinned and twisted in his seat, leaning over the side to look at the echidna who met his look with a snarl.

"I'm not afraid of you Knuckles – you wouldn't kill the mastermind behind all of our tools!" Tails whistled obnoxiously, to further irk the guardian.

"I wouldn't kill you, no – but trust me, I have no problem maiming the brains behind the operation," Tails blanched and quickly turned back to the front while Knuckles snickered. Knuckles thought he heard a muttered "You'll get what's coming to you", but ignored it like the empty threat it was. Now working in silence, Knuckles managed to get the Tornado over the "hilly part" and onto the tarmac. Tails held his thumb out the window to indicate that the position was good before propelling himself out of the cockpit and down to the ground. Knuckles leaned over, hands on knees, breathing heavily as Tails looked up at his plane.

"She's a beauty alright," the mechanic said adoringly. Knuckles rolled his eyes at the kitsune.

"You need a girl Prower," Knuckles observed.

"No thank you!" Tails replied quickly, muzzle flushing. "I've seen what you have to go through with Amy – I like my sanity thank you." Knuckles straightened quickly, startling Tails, who took a step away.

"Wait – me and Amy? As in a relationship?" Knuckles questioned. "Where did you hear that?" Tails looked at the echidna like he had grown a third head.

"I've seen you kissing. And arguing. And then kissing. And then more arguing. And then more kissing." Tails grimaced heavily as Knuckles observed the brainiac.

"Well yeah – there's arguing and there's definitely kissing," Knuckles smirked at Tails, who flushed again, not looking very impressed. "But she's not my girl or anything." Tails blinked a few times.

"Are you just pretending to be mentally stunted or is this actually the way your brain works?" Tails questioned bluntly. Growling, Knuckles tackled the kitsune trapping him in a head lock. Squealing, Tails squirmed, trying to get the upper hand but knowing that his physical stature was inept against the "ripped" guardian (Amy's words, not his).

"Want to reconsider that Prower?" Knuckles growled menacingly. Tails nodded fervently, and Knuckles shoved him away. Stumbling slightly, Tails glared at Knuckles, clearly not impressed.

"Look – all I meant is, you guys aren't seeing anyone else are you?" Knuckles just shook his head, dreadlocks flying.

"And you get her romantic gifts right?" Knuckles nodded his head, but his expression soured slightly.

"Only because she made me," he replied petulantly. Tails rolled his eyes in response.

"As I recall, you got her a pen with a clock on it for and she got mad at the "lack of thought" you _didn't_ put in it, so _you _went out and bought her that dress she'd been looking at _for weeks _and took her out for a romantic dinner."

"So you agree she made me do it!"

"No. You were the idiot who gave her a gift in the first place – you started the exchange with the pen, so the blame is all on you. It's not my fault that you don't know what women want and had to go overboard for getting a crappy gift the first time around." Tails held his hands up in defence, slightly afraid that the glowering guardian.

"Whatever." He replied roughly.

"Do you hold hands and kiss in public?" Knuckles nodded again, although the sour expression remained. He wasn't big on PDA – but Amy just seemed to always want to be touching him in public: especially if there were other girls around….Suddenly, everything was clicking into place for him.

"Oh sweet Mobius." Knuckles whispered, eyes wide. Tails almost laughed out loud at his friend when he saw that the pieces had all fallen into place (_finally_). He was afraid enough of Knuckles to hold it in to a nearly silent snicker.

"She's your girl." Tails supplied helpfully, turning around and walking towards the shop.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" a frantic Knuckles questioned from behind him. Tails turned around thoughtfully, facing his friend.

"Continue life as normal? And maybe talk to Sonic about this." Turning around again, he resumed walking towards the shop.

"Wait – what? Sonic? Why the hell would I do that?" The last time Knuckles had seen Sonic hadn't been the best of circumstances. He remembered holding the hedgehog down firmly whilst Amy knocked him out with her hammer, put make-up and one of her dresses on him and helped her parade him around downtown Station Square. The hedgehog has not been a happy camper when he had waken to millions of people taking his picture – nor had he been happy the next morning, when his make-up caked face had been printed on the front page of the newspaper. Tails turned his head slightly, not halting in his walking.

"Because Amy was his girl first – in some capacity that only he is capable of, he cared for her. If you guys are friends, you should talk to him." With a whistle and a wave, Tails disappeared into his shop, leaving Knuckles alone with his thoughts on the tarmac.

-2-

Knuckles groaned slightly as he looked up at the house in front of him. He didn't want to be here, but he knew that Vector was more than likely inside the house in front of him. As irritating as his friend could be, Knuckles knew he would have invaluable advice and had therefore sought him out. Dragging his feet up the front steps, he raised his hand and knocked heavily on the door. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a small rabbit wearing an orange A-line skirt with a bright yellow t-shirt, a blue Chao hovering at her shoulder.

"Well hello Mr. Knuckles! I wasn't expecting to see you!" Cream chimed happily, Chao chaoing happily at her side. Knuckles _almost _rolled his eyes – he swore Cream _sweat_ sunshine and rainbows.

"Right. Nice to see you too kid. Is Vector here?" Knuckles inquired roughly, looking over her and into the house.

"No, I'm very sorry Mr. Knuckles, but he and my Mother have gone to see a movie. Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate and wait for him, or is there something I can help you with?" she smiled grandly up at him, and this time Knuckles did roll his eyes.

"No thanks, I was just looking to talk." The echidna was turning away as if to go when Cream stopped him.

"Is this about Amy, Mr. Knuckles?" she inquired, far too knowingly for Knuckles' liking. He turned to face her warily.

"Maybe." He said roughly. She smiled again, waiting for him to say something else. Looking skyward, Knuckles sent a little prayer for patience and looked back at her. "Tails-uh….Tails seems to think that I should talk to Sonic, you know…about Amy being my girl…" Never had the guardian been so uncomfortable in his life. He was talking to a _child _about his relationship, which he had only just realized was a legitimate relationship a couple of hours ago.

"Well, Mr. Sonic is your very good friend." Cream appeared thoughtful, and Knuckles shifted uncomfortably. "And he and Amy have a very strong bond." Jealousy coursed through him immediately, which Cream apparently noticed because she was quick to continue. "Nothing like _that _Mr. Knuckles – Sonic and Amy have a sibling bond. They love each other like brother and sister. I think it goes back to Sonic saving Amy, her looking up to him and the subsequent training Sonic helped her with so that she could become a confident, capable woman." Knuckles just stared at the small rabbit. Where had this girl learnt those words? He barely knew what they all meant!

"What I mean to say is," she continued. "Is that Sonic probably would like it very much if you spoke to him about your intentions with Amy-" Knuckles briefly thought that _that _might be going a bit too far for his liking. "-because he would feel like he was looking out for her best interests in an older-brother sort of way!" Knuckles was so busy contemplating this that he missed the slight gleam in Cream's eye.

"You know, I think you might be right kid. As much as it pains me to admit it." Cream just smiled up at him, eyes crinkling in happiness. "Thanks."

"Not a problem Mr. Knuckles, any time at all!" Chao cooed softly at her side as they both waved goodbye to the retreating echidna.

"Wait Mr. Knuckles! Did you want me to tell Vector you stopped by?" Knuckles turned back and shook his head softly, dreadlocks flying around.

"Nah- best maybe not to mention this little talk, if that's alright with you?" Cream just nodded and watched the guardian walk down the street. Humming happily she turned around and walked into the house, bypassing the kitchen where her Mother was making pie to the living room, where Vector was completely engrossed in some movie on TV.

"Hey Cream. Who was at the door?" Cream just smiled innocently, and shrugged, settling herself down next to him, Chao nestled in her lap.

"Just a salesman." Vector shook his head and grinned down at her.

"You're too nice Creamy – you should just tell them to get lost instead of listening to their problems all day." Cream just giggled.

"I don't mind Vector – honest!" the two smiled at each other, as Vanilla came out of the kitchen with the finished product for taste-testing.

-3-

Knuckles walked thoughtfully along the sidewalk. He knew what he would have to do now, Tails and Cream had made that clear enough. But where to find Sonic? The blue blur had been avoiding him since their last encounter, and wasn't likely to be very happy if he did find him.

"Don't think too hard Knuckie – looks like it hurts," a voice purred behind him. Growling Knuckles turned to find that Rouge had been stalking him down the street for at least a block. The bat winked at him, sidling up to his side.

"What do you want, thief?" he questioned, although his voice lacked the menace it usually held. Rouge practically purred at the question.

"I think you know what I want, handsome." Knuckles rolled his eyes and shoved her away lightly.

"Get over yourself." Knuckles sneered and Rouge sneered back.

"Sorry, forgot you were tied to that little Pink pipsqueak. Here I was thinking you knew how to have a good time." Knuckles glowered slightly in annoyance.

"Firstly, she's not a pipsqueak, secondly I do know how to have a good time and thirdly, Amy is my girl and if you insult her again I will not hesitate to injure you. You should be thankful to her: the only reason I haven't injured you already is because Amy thinks you're some sort of friend." Although Rouge was a notorious hard-ass, Knuckles could see her eyes soften slightly at this. While there was no love lost between the two of them, Knuckles knew for a fact that Rouge and Amy were good friends often shopping and going out together.

"Whatever." The bat sniffed. "I'm always telling her she should get better taste."

"Yeah, yeah. For once, I don't have time to crush you verbally Rouge, so if you'll excuse me…" turning around, Knuckles attempted to walk away.

"Looking for someone in particular Knuckle-head?" the bat questioned slyly. Tensing, Knuckles turned to face her suspiciously.

"How did you know?" he questioned. She shrugged innocently.

"Sonic's down running laps at the field house." She supplied, staring him down with a smirk. He glowered at her.

"How do you know I'm looking for Sonic?"

"Word on the street is that your head finally caught up with your libido and realized that you've probably unintentionally made Amy your girl. Obviously, what comes next is asking permission from Papa Sonic." Knuckles grimaced at her sneering voice.

"I don't need permission to be with Amy." Knuckles growled. Rouge shrugged a shoulder again, smirk still very apparent.

"Apparently you do, or you wouldn't be looking for Sonic, now would you?" Knuckles eyed the bat suspiciously.

"Why are you telling me where Sonic is Bat? You don't do anything nice for free." Rouge shrugged a third time.

"Consider it my gift to Amy- I'm helping her by helping you." Considering this still slightly suspicious, but plausible, Knuckles set off for the field house, throwing a rough "Thanks" over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, he missed the glimmer of success in Rouge's eye as she took to the air singing "Diamonds are forever…".

-4-

Knuckles could see the cloud of dust Sonic had made before he could see Sonic. Making his way down to the track, he waited patiently for Sonic to come to a stop knowing that with his extraordinary skills, the hedgehog had surely seen him. Sure enough, three laps later, the blur began to slow, coming to a halt in front of him. Sonic was panting lightly, glaring at Knuckles.

"What do _you_ want?" Sonic asked snidely.

"To talk," Knuckles responded gruffly, slightly hesitant.

"About?" Sonic inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"About Amy." Knuckles deflated slightly, realizing that he was going to have to be nice to Sonic. "Look, I like Amy. And I've been spending a lot of time with her and I like spending time with her but if you're not okay with that, then I…" Knuckles trailed off. As good friends as he was with Sonic, he knew that he couldn't give up Amy if Sonic said no. "I just don't want to piss you off." He finished lamely.

Sonic eyed him for a moment. "Yeah OK," the blue blur said with a shrug, clapping the echidna on the shoulder.

"Wait-ok? That's it?" Knuckles questioned, somewhat irritated.

"Yes Knuckle-head: 'just okay'" Sonic replied sarcastically. "Did I stutter?" Knuckles glowered, but said nothing. Letting out a woosh of breath, Sonic continued.

"Look, I know that I don't have any claim on her, since I turned her down so many times but the truth is that Amy has always been like a sister to me. I've looked out for her for so long; it's become second nature to me now. But you're a good guy Knuckles, and I know that. You may be a bit broody and melodramatic and angsty, but you're good to Amy and your good _for_ her too- the past few weeks have shown that. I trust you to do the right thing with her Knuckles. Even if you can never be as good as me." Sonic smiled at his friend and held out his hand. Hesitating slightly, Knuckles stared at him. "You'll always be my friend Knuckles. Just remember that if you hurt her, I will have to kill you." This was said with such a straight face, that Knuckles did not doubt the words for a second.

"Deal." The echidna replied, shaking hands with his friend. Both smirked at each other before Knuckles turned away.

"Thanks Sonic, see you around," With a slight wave, Knuckles turned away, missing the evil grin spreading itself across Sonic's face as he curled into a tight ball and zoomed in at Knuckle's head. The last thing Knuckle's saw was the rocky ground of the track as his world went black.

-5-

Knuckles dragged his feet through the doorway and into the kitchen. Amy sat at the kitchen table, cup of tea and newspaper in front of her. She looked up when he came through the door, smirking slightly. Knuckles trudged to the chair across from her, pulled it out and sat down heavily, cradling his head in his hands. Leaning forward, Amy rested her chin in her hand, eying the guardian.

"So." Amy said finally, smirk still intact.

"Tails?" Knuckles questioned, not lifting his head.

"He promised to let Tails run some tests on him, for some sort of weird experiment." Amy supplied. Knuckles just grunted.

"Cream?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. Amy hid a laugh with a cough.

"He promised her a date with Tails."

"Do I even need to ask?" This time Amy outright laughed.

"That one was your bad. He promised Rouge a diamond necklace. Spent a pretty penny, but I guess it was worth it." Knuckles lifted his head at that to glare at Amy. She smiled back at him, going around the table to sit in his lap.

"My poor guardian." Amy cooed, running her fingers through his dreadlocks. He sighed and tilted his head into her hands. He may not like pity, but this time, he felt he had earned it.

"I was just trying to find him to talk about you." He murmured. She stilled her hands in his dreadlocks and looked down at him.

"What about me?" she questioned quietly.

"About you being my girl." He responded, equally as quietly. She felt a warm feeling bloom within her and she leaned down to press a warm, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Sonic doesn't own me Knuckles. And neither do you." She felt like she should have been more stern while making that point, but she couldn't find the heart to be.

"I know, I know but...I didn't want things to be screwed up because we were together." Suddenly Knuckles paused, tilting his head to look into her eyes. "We _are _together, right?"

"Yes Knuckle-head," Amy said fondly, leaning down to kiss him a little more fiercely this time. His hands gripped her hips tightly. Pulling away she giggled slightly, but tried to hide it by turning her head to the side.

"What now?" The echidna groaned, clearly not impressed. Amy stood, with one of his hands in hers and began pulling him from his chair.

"Come on you, let's go wash of that residual eye liner – mauve is really not your colour, even if it does match your eyes." Groaning, Knuckles let Amy pull him out of the chair and towards the bathroom. "And afterwards I'll cook you a champion's breakfast, how does that sound?" With a sudden yelp, Amy was swept off her feet.

"How about we work up a bit of an appetite first?" Knuckles demanded huskily. Amy giggled and they kissed.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," she murmured in his ear. With a savage grin, Knuckles took off for Amy's bedroom, her laughing loudly the entire way. With a grimace Tails emerged into the kitchen from the other doorway. He walked over to the table and looked at the forgotten newspaper before chuckling.

"He might not want to read the newspaper this morning," Tails muttered with a smirk before snickering to himself.


End file.
